Episode 2
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 3|Next Episode -->]] Date: May 23rd, 2008 Length: 50:54 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Tyler. Special Guest(s): None. Intro: '''"Let's knock them on their asses." idk from what '''Quote of the week: "Now the goal is, 'how many games can developers squeeze out before they have to wipe?'". Closing Words: Brett Elston: "Goodbye Brett". Closing Song: Short Circuit 2 ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Least Extreme "Extreme Games". *GR assaulted by flames *Red Hulk exclusive *Haze gets hazed. *The Conduit trailer discussed. Also, no one seems to care. *Target Terror The harsh reality of Wii games (i.e. crap) *Nintendo's Big Secret Is it Animal Crossing? Punch Out?! Well...we know it was Wii Music now. *What Nintendo WON'T reveal Pilotwings. Body Harvest. Blast Corps. All forgotten. (As of June 13th, 2010 still true) (not true in a post June 13th, 2010 world) *Every Mortal Kombat fatality ever. Was stolen and got more views than when it was GamesRadar's video. *Alone in the Dark Strangely good preview for completely forgotten game. *Complaints are ranged about the breakaging of the current console generations! Meanwhile, Brett Elston's Saturn still works. *DMA made a game called "uniracers" for the SNES and it was adorable! Oh, also, they became Rockstar. 33:03-34:01 *What Rock Band Really Sounds Like finds its way onto a porn site. Boners must be avenged. 39:09-40:11 Notable Facts: *Squibidyflop coined 5:19 in the podcast. *Brett Elston mentions Toys R' Us and Animal Crossing for the first time on TalkRadar. *This is the first episode referred to as TalkRadar. *Tyler's mother is a gamer. 32:22-32:39 *Alone in the Dark scoring music was the first music to be played in the background *Before the end of the podcast, the Anal Sax from Short Circuit 5 was played. *Brett Elston didn't want Simian Acres to be played. Chris Antista wanted Turbo Turtle, but Brett wanted it to wait. was a 98 podcast wait *As a child Chris Antista set gasoline fires to recreate the flaming tire marks from Back to the Future. *Antista's lifelong friend Spicules is indirectly mentioned. *First time Antista said something bad about his mother. Plenty more to come. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **mentions his mother for the first time (negatively). 32:28-32:57 **Also, he mentioned that, as a child he stole a Super Scope from a friend. Later, he stole the Super Scope's sensor. 37:25-37:47 **Chris is also the head editor of dick jokes! 1:06-1:07 **Trust Company reminds him of how much he hates his dad. 5:55-6:29 **used to go out and make tire tracks with a can of gasoline and matches. 9:15-9:29 **"What was the other song by Trust Company? 'I didn't make the football team?'" **Could you imagine erection in hand, on your local porn site, and your face is on it? **My boner sounded like a deflated balloon. **I want a new podcast. **I hate fucking Gamestop. **(Fixing consoles) How you fix it is you throw a towel around it, start it up, and dunk it in a bucket of water. Make sure it is plugged in. **A mouse and keyboard were never meant for FPS. **The act of holding a gun and murdering somebody is what all games should set out and achieve/ **The Arsenio Hall game is just around the corner. **They're going to have some title that will blow asses on our dicks. **Shane said they should change the Wii name to the Nintendo Mario. That's pretty much all there is now. **The console war which none of them are fit to fight. *Tyler Wilde:' ' **'"'''The weather at the North Pole is extreme, blowing up abortion clinics is extreme...What makes falling off your skateboard and getting your nose ring caught in the wheels more extreme?" **"The only thing extreme about Dead or Alive Extreme Beach Volleyball was the amount of blood in my erection" quoting Chris (who quoted the bible) **"They have dynamic fire that spreads dynamically" *Brett Elston: **"Right, back to the article we were discussing and not your mother's blowjobs..." **It's like marketing to Bart Simpson in the 90's. **(Discussing the Super Scope) "You mean that revolutionary infrared sensor? Man, I wish they'd make a new console with BULLSHIT like that!" ish **Good hatred of GameStop when Brett tries to return a disc to guys who don't know shit about dick. 13:42-14:22 **You want to hear a great soundtrack, fucking check this out. Simian Acres **Let me ask the guy who knows shit about dick. **Wii filled to the fuckin tits. **A rated M competent action game on Wii is like "Do you want to sell 12 copies or 13?" *Mikel Reparaz: **"Incidentally, by mentioning Haze and Halo in the same sentence, I bet I get more hate mail than all of you put together." **"My boner must be avenged!" **There going to extend the friend code to 42 digits. **Wii, when we could get excited about it. What was limitless potential is now a horrible reality. '''Link: Episode 2' <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 3|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2008